Friendship!
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: for all my frnds just peep in!


_**DOST** means-_

 _ **D** oor rehkar bhi jo paas ho_

 _ **O** uron se jo khaas ho_

 _ **S** abse pyaara jiska ehsaas ho_

 _ **T** aqdeer ki jisko talaash ho_

 _ **A FRIEND IS THE ONE WHO IS MOST IMPORTANT IN ONES LIFE. DOSTON KA SAATH, UNKA EHSAAS ALAG HI SUKOON DETA HAIN DIL KO...FRIENDSHIP DAY TO BAS EK DIN HAIN APNI DOSTI K CELEBRATION KA...AUR AAJ MAIN APNE SAB FRIENDS KO THNKS BOLNA CHAHUNGI...FF NE MUZHE BOHOT SAARE NAYE N BEST FRIENDS DIYE..**_.

 _ **Kalpana**_ _(kalpanasido)- she was my first friend on ff! now she is not btween us bt still i n many frnds remember her. this frinedship day i miss her the most. god took her away from me. i hope she is seeing me from the heavens! i love u kalpu! aur tuzhe main bohottttttttttttttttttt zyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada miss karti hu!humesha aisa lagta hain ki ab tera pm ayega muzhe...kahegi aajke episode apna kavin kitna handsome lag raha tha...meri stories pe tere reviews dikhenge...facebook muzhe kavin aur ishita ke pics bhejegi..muzhse bohotbaatein karegi...bt aisa kabhi nai hua...jab tere jaane ka note padha tu soch bhi nai sakti ki main kitna royi thi...kaafi jud gaye the hum kalpu par tu chali gayi...humesha k liye muzhse door...! i love u n miss u a lotttttttt!mmmmuuuuuaaahhhh!_

 _ **Dikshu** (CuteDiksha)- my sweety sis! u r tooooo cute! thnks for being my friend! humesha khush rehna hasti rehna aur muzhe bhi hasate rehna! n haan tune mera koi dimag nai khaaya hain samzhi! par khaaya na to aur accha hoga! god bless u ! i love a lot! muuaaahhh!_

 _ **Mahi** (Daya's Mahi)- haye meri nautanki! tere baaremein kya kahu? tuzhe jo bhi kahu tu meri taang kheechna thodi chodegi...are thik hain ghussa mat hona ;) u r angel in my life! tumne muzhe bohot kuch sikhaya hain. jab bhi main naraaz ya dukhi hoti hu...tumne muzhe hasaya hain aur humehsa hasate rehna! tune meri ab tak jitni taang kheeche hain na vaisi hi aage bhi kheechte reh okay? muzhe bohot accha lagta hain! tu humesha aisi hi meri nautanki rehna!n dont dare to forget me! pyaari se dhamki hi smazhle! kyu ki chahe kuch bhi hojaye na main tuzhe bhulungi aur naa hi main tuzhe muzhe bhulne dungi! god bless u! lots of love!mmmuuuaaahhh! thnks for coming in my life!_

 _ **Vedu** (Luv Rachna and Gaurav forever)- Vedu...tera new name...accha laga? our friendship was just a conincidence becoz of kalpu's health bt i say its a destiny! waqt ke saath saath humari dosti bhi bohot gehri hogayi..now r one of my besties! aur haan tune kya kaha tha muzhe tuzhe laga ki muzhse peecha chutega bt nai main tuzhepms bhej bhej ke pareshaan karungi samzhi...thnks too much! main mere problems bata batake bohot pareshaan kiya na tuzhe? ab nai karungi...aur haan teri stories ka bohot wait kar rahi hu...all the best for 10 exmas! god bless u! accha marks laana! love u loads! mmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhh!_

 _ **Aishu aka Nidhu** (loveukavin)- kalpu aur vedu k baad aur ek kavin ki fan mili muzhe!aww sweety aishu...the most intelligent girl in my life! girl kahu ya tomboy? tu jitni bhi khud ko tomboy bulale muzhe to tu sabse sweet n stunning lagti hain! maana ki hum kavin k liye zhagadte hain bt sabse accha dost bhi to hain na, ri8? kya kahu? tere liye to mere alfaz bhi feeke padte hain! arre nai re...fheek nai rahi hu dil se keh rahi hu!sacchi! apne kavin ki kasam! u r also an angel in my life! tuzhe pata hain jab tune ff aur fb pe aacount khola main itna zyada khush thi...i was on cloud 9! truely! tune aur vedu ne milke mere dil mein kalpu ki jagah li...kavin ki jo fan ho!_

 _ **Nehu** (Kv's Neha)- Mah cutie sistah! umm...tuzhya baddal kay mhanu? another kavin's fan...jari mala kavin n purvi chi pairing nasel avdat bt tu khuuuuuuuuuuuuup khuuuuuup avadtes! u r always smiling n tuzhyashi first time bolle tevha khuuuup chan vatla! i wish aapan ek divas bhetu! u r a good writer n also a good friend cum sister! thnks for being my friend! love u loads! may god bless u! all the best for 10th std!mmuuuuaaaaaahhhhhhh!_

 _ **Alu** (Areej Sachin lover)- Alu...meli pyaali si cute si shaitan si alumatar! kitni cute ho yaar! alu tumne muzhe problems hote hue bhi hasna sikhaya...humesha masti karna sikhaya...u r just like my little sister! tuzhe thnks to bilkul nai bolungi...varna tere gaal fhulake baith jayegi firse...tamatar jaise! may god bless u! humesha aise hi shaitani krte rehna...sabko hasate rehna apni masti se...! 10th std k liye all the best! love u my friend! mmmuuuuahhhhhhhhhh!_

 _ **Zoya** (Crazy4kevidareya)- Muzhe nai pata tumhe kaise meri baatein acchi lagi n tumne mere saath friendhsip karne k liye apna haath badhaya..bt really thnks for that! i m very lucky to got someone like u! u r toooo sweet n cute! tumhari baatein bohot acchi lagti hain...all the best for u r future! may god bless u! love u loads! mmmmuuuuuaaaahhhhhh!_

 ** _Sreyu_** _(Drizzle1640)- My cutie sis! ab to ghussa nai ho na muzhse? daadi amma! hehe...u r toooooo cute n sweet aur baatein bhi badi pyaari karti ho...vaise hi pyaari dikhti bhi ho...humesha khush rehna n all the best for u r future! god bless u n love u loads! mmmmmmuuuuuaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

 _ **Shefu** (Crystie)- Main tuzhse ab naraaz nai hu shefu! chal maaf kardiya tuzhe...kitne maske maaregi huh? chal chad! u r also my cuuuuuuutie sisi! u r my princess aur pata nai tuzhe meri stories kaise pasand aayi? itni acchi likhti hu main? anyways i love a lotttt! may god bless n all the best for u r future!mmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

 _ **Arohi** (arohi21)- Muzhe tumhara name arohi hi pasand aaya so can i call u dat? thnks for being my frnd! tum to meri cid frnd bhi ho aur beyblade frnd bhi! may god bless u! love u loads! all the best for u r future!mmmmmmuuuuuuuuaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

 _ **Jewellu** (anayaj)- Hum dono mein ek baat common hain wo hain music! ri8? thnks for coming in my life my sweetie pie! love u loeads! god bless u! all the best for u r future!_

 _ **Diksha** (Divine21)- U r really a good friend...tumhe humesha sabki fikar rehti hain...humesha khush raho aur hasti raho...may god bless u! love to a lot! mmmmuuuuaaaahhhh!_

 _ **Pari** ( .509)- my another sweet friend! love u a lot pari...my sweety pari :)all the best for u r future thnks for being my friend!mmuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaahhhhh!_

 _ **Navu** (PurpleAngel1)- Cutie navu! u r truely good n also looks good! main bhi kya likhe jaa rahi hu...kya likhu kuch samazh hi nai aaraha hain...anyways u r just like my sister...god bless u n love u a lotttt! all the best for u r future! mmmmmmuuuuuuaaaaahhhhhh!_

 _ **Lishu** (lishukriti)-my sweety sis! may god bless u!all the best for u r future!love u a lott! mmmmmmuuuuuaaaaahhhhh!_

 _ **Pallu** (Palak)-Tumhara ff name to main bhul gayi...sorry! hum dono mein do baatein common hain...ek tum aur main khiladi akki ke fan hain aur dusri hum dono ko music compose karna accha lagta hain..u truely write awsome yaar n ek din hum saath honge...words tumhare honge n awaaz meri...we will rock dude!thnks for coming in my life! mere bohot kam frnds akki ke fan hain! aww leave it! may god bless u! love u loads! mmmmmuuuuuaaaaahhhhh!_

 **** _\- u r also an angel in my life! thnks for understanding me n my problems! thnks for coming in my life! love u loads! may got bless u frelly talk to me whenever u have problem! mmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _All my lill sisters thnks for coming in my life! kehte hain na insaan humesha badon se nai sikhta kabhi kabhi humse chote bhi hume bohot kuch sikhate hain...vaise hi tum sab ho...alu, dikshu, sryu, navu, diksha,neha, pari, lishu, shefu...tumne muzhe haste rena sikhaya, ghum mein bhimuskurana sikhaya, zindagi jeena sikhaya! i pray to god u all may live forever in this world n also in my heart!_

 _Now my elder sisters-_

 _ **Roo Didu** (DayaVineet's Girl)_, _**Sharayu dii** (parisse22)_, ** _Kuks Dii_** _(Kuki17)_ , _ **Mithi Dii** (mithi)_, **_Subhi Dii_** _(subhasreshah)_ , **_Keerthi dii_** _(Katiiy), **Nimi Dii** (DivaNims), **Dishu Dii** (Duo Angel)-_

 _u all are angels in my life...aap sab mere badi behen hi ho...becoz i dont have any...bt ab main aisa nai kahungi...kyu ki aap sabne aisa kabhi mehsoos nai hone diya,..u all stood firm behind me whenever i was in problem...zindagi ke kayi pehlu maine aap sabse seekhe! aapne muzhe mushkilon ka saamna karna sikhya...bade behen ka pyaar diya...aur kya chahiye tha muzhe!i really really love u diis...aap sab ka meri zindagi main aana planned destiny thi...i really thnk god for giving me such beautiful n loveing diis...i love u all a lottttt! i will never forget u diis! aap sab aise hi muzhe yaar karte rehna! god may give u my life!mmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _ **Maham dii** (JannatFairy)_- _Maham dii, i miss u a lot! hope aap yeh meri note padhe... sab thik hoga dii aapko kuch nai hoga...bhagwan aapko meri umar de! i love u dii! i love u a lott! main aapke reviews bohottttt miss karti hu!mmmmmmuuuuuaaaaahhhhhh!_

 _ **Anubhab bro** (AnubhabKavin Fan)_ n _**Ashu bro** (kashyaprfg)-_

 _Aap to mere bade bhaiiya hi ho...muzhe bade bhai bhi nai hain...aapne unki kami mehsos nai hone di...app boht caring n loving...main aapse bohot kuch sikha hain! thnks for coming in my life! aap humesha muzhe aise hi pyaar kare aur muzhe support kare! love u loads brothers! may god give u my life!mmmmmmuuuuuaaaaaahhhhhhh!_

 _ **rajvigirl, rajvi21, VaiBa, falhas, duo lovers, Geet SHREYAholic, Divyaa26, KAVINSANJANA, samina, , Ainny-**_

 _thnks for being my frnd n coming in my life! u guys r really precious for me! humesha aise hi rehna mere saath! may god bless u! love u loads! mmmmuuuuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!_

 ** _Hume apne doston pe vishwas hain..._**

 ** _Wo door hokar bhi humare paas hain..._**

 ** _Kuch der pehle maut aayi thi par chali gayi..._**

 ** _Boli tere doston ki dua tere saath hain!_**

 ** _Phoolon ne mausamko suhana banaya hain_**

 ** _Pedo ne dharti ko dulhan ki tarah sajaya hain_**

 ** _Khuda kare meri saari khushiyaan use de_**

 ** _Jisne muzhe apna dost maana hain!_**

 ** _Yours Loving,_**

 ** _Shruti_**


End file.
